The Perfect gift
by clueless90
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Robin is rushing home after forgetting to buy the Titans gifts. Will he be able to give Star the perfect gift? Oneshot RS.


_A quick little oneshot I wrote for the RS shrine Winter Fanfic contest. I know it's a little early for Christmas, actually it's Thanksgiving today, but I couldn't resist. Wish me luck in the contest!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled. _

_oh! On that note, keep writing letters protesting the cancellation of Teen Titans. Many shows have been brought back after cancellation because of letters from fans. Write to:_

**_SAVE TEEN TITANS! Big and Bold_**_  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318_

_A handwritten letter is the best, and explain why you want Teen Titans to stay on air. Don't think your letter doesn't count, every one does!_

_Now, on to the story._

"The Perfect Gift"

Snow quietly drifted down toward the chaotic earth. It layered buildings and cars. As peaceful as it was, tomorrow angry citizens of the city would curse the frozen water as they plowed the sidewalk and stepped into the snow. But no thoughts such as these bothered an alien princess as she sat alone on the roof on a majestic tower.

Tonight was, as she called it, the eve of Christmas. Earthly seemed quite excited for this holiday, she thought. They played music of the holiday for two months, and spent the rest of the time shopping for their loved one.

The redhead shivered at the cold the season brought. She quickly got up and left the comfort of the roof to try to catch a few hours of sleep. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Starfire wandered through the maze of halls only to bump into a wall…a very soft wall.

In the rush of the Christmas chaos, the famous boy wonder had forgotten something very important, gifts. Currently Robin was rushing through the mass trying to quickly buy gifts for his friends. Three o the titans were easy. A book for Raven, videogames for Cyborg, and candy for Beastboy. Yet it was the beautiful princess that he could not find a gift for.

Truth be told, he really had just forgotten about three of his friends. Honestly…he had been searching for Starfire's gift since October. Flowers, stuffed animals, jewelry, nothing seemed good enough for her. Robin knew he was being irrational, that Star would love anything he gave her. But he wanted to find something…perfect.

The hours had gone by and stores began to close. Defeated, Robin rode home on his C-cycle. Saddened at his failed mission, Robin bumped into the very girl that haunted his thoughts.

"I am quite sorry." Apologized Starfire. She has quickly realized that she had not bumped into a wall, but into her best friend.

"No, it was my fault." Said Robin. While he didn't have a gift for his friend, he wanted to spend a few quiet hours with her. "Do you want some egg nog?"

Confused, Starfire burried her frow. "What is egg…nog?"

"It's a drink, here come with me." Robin gently took Starfire's hand and pulled her to the common room. Moving toward the refrigerator and took out two glasses and poured the creamy, white liquid.

Starfire curiously pulled the glass toward her and took a sip. She quickly wrinkled her noise and set the glass down. "Not to be rude…but this is disgusting."

Robin gave a quick lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it. Some people like it and some don't." He quickly finished his own glass. A comfortable silence formed between them.

After a few minutes Robin asked Star what she was doing up so late.

"I was watching the now. There is no such thing on any other planet I have been on and it is so peaceful." Replied Star.

Once again, silence fell between them. "What were you doing awake? Did you go out?" asked Starfire.

Robin rushed for an answer, "No, I mean yes, but I, well, because," he took a deep breath and collect his thoughts. "Honestly, I was buying Christmas gifts."

Starfire looked confused, "Gifts? Now? Were you not supposed to buy them sooner? Even Beastboy bought them last week."

Defeated, Robin sighed "Well…I sorta forgot. I did get everyone's gifts…well, everyone's but yours."

Starfire tried not to look hurt. "Oh, well, it is wonderful that you found a gift for our friends."

Robin mentally slapped himself. "No star. It wasn't that. I mean. You know…"

"No, I do not know." Said Starfire with an indifferent voice.

"Star it's not that I didn't want to get you a gift, it's just that," he said quietly "I couldn't find a gift good enough for you."

"Good enough?" said a shocked Star, "how was nothing good enough?"

"It's just that," said Robin looking down, "you're so smart, funny and so beautiful. You're perfect. I just wanted to get you a perfect gift." Robin looked up to find Starfire's face inches from his. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and kissed him. All previous worries and desperations were forgotten, just two lovers completely engrossed with each other. Suddenly, all hidden feelings and fears were revealed in the dim light. And as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Starfire has pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and smiled.

"I believe that was, as you say, the perfect gift." Whispered the alien princess as she floated away to her room, leaving a shocked boy wonder behind.

_Read and Review! Oh, and write letters to CN to save our show!_


End file.
